Coming Clean
by Blue Roselette
Summary: Coming Clean is a song done by Hillary Duff, yes another songfic which I had an awesome time writing. The pairing is SxE so if you don't like then don't read it. I wrote it for those who do and if you don't like the pair and still read... shrug


**Coming Clean**

**Another Songfic, I enjoy doing these so don't bug about how I don't have enough stories and to many songfic's. Just in case, so anyway, yay! My second CC songfic. I'm planning to make it into a story after this so you get a song with a story told in one, and the other you get a great story being told with detail in the other. What do you guys think? R&R everyone!!!!!**

_Let's go backBack to the beginningBack to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

All she could do was run. Her view was getting more blurred as tears kept falling and more kept building up, but even though she could almost not see where she's going, she kept on running. Her breath was caught up in a fast rate, her heartbeat was going faster as she didn't stop, and she couldn't hear a single thing, not even the person that was running after her, shouting out her name.

"Sakura!!! Sakura!!!"

Through out the rain falling hard against the ground his voice was blurred, and Sakura for all of her intentions to never stop running , she began to slow down. The tiredness was catching up and so was the soreness of her legs and arms, but also her heart was sore since she caught her love with her cousin.

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfectTrying to fit a square into a circlewas my lifeI defy_

Soon, he was able to catch up as she stopped and was now on the ground, crying for all her life there on that very spot.

"Sakura," came a soothing voice.

The owner of that voice bent over, kneeling next to her and then carefully, as if she was a fragile stain glass, placed her into a sitting position before bringing her into his arms. Sakura didn't fight him at all, in fact, she held on to him tight. He began to rub circles on Sakura's back, calming her down little by little.

_Let the rain fall downAnd wake my dreamsLet it wash awayMy sanity'Cause I want to feel the thunderI want to screamLet the rain fall downI'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

"Eriol," Sakura said, finally able to calm down her breathing enough so that she may talk, "why did he do this to me, why did _they_ do this to me."

"I don't know Sakura, but he really is loosing something precious today. He might have gained, but he also lost. Would you like to stay for the night Sakura, I mean since you probably don't want to face anyone else right now,"

"Thank you Eriol, thank you so much for doing this for me. You don't know how much it means,"

"Sakura, I'd do anything for you, no matter what. Now upsie-daisies," said Eriol as he picked her up bridle style.

_I'm sheddingShedding every colorTrying to find a pigment of truthBeneath my skin_

One minute they were in the rain, and then the next they were in a light sky blue room. Eriol walked over to the big canopy bed.

"I hope you don't mind this room Sakura,"

"I don't mind at all, thank you,"

"It's not a problem Saku, you know that I would do this for you so you do not need to thank me. Anyway, Ruby will come here with a pair of cloths for you to change into before you rest. I can tell that today was a trying day and that you are tired, so rest okay Saku?"

"Alright Eriol. I promise I'll pay you back for all that you're doing for me. It's a miracle that not everyone wants to hurt me these days,"

"What do you mean Saku? Who would want to hurt you?" Eriol now was sitting next to her on her bed.

_'Cause differentDoesn't feel so differentAnd going out is betterThen always staying inFeel the wind_

The two were talking, but mostly Eriol supporting her as she told him of all the pain she's been through already. Eriol couldn't believe it and was almost vengeful if it wasn't for the fact that Sakura wouldn't want that, and then remembered that life and destiny itself would make those who hurt her pay. After a while, Sakura fell asleep in his arms. To him, Sakura looked like an angel there in his arms, looking for comfort from him.

_Let the rain fall downAnd wake my dreamsLet it wash awayMy sanity'Cause I want to feel the thunderI want to screamLet the rain fall downI'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

That evening Sakura slept in peace, but even though Eriol was happy by that, he was also still peeved with Syaoran for whatever he did to hurt her this badly and so decided to make a little visit that evening. He placed his long dark blue cloak on and was out the door after making sure his guardians watched over Sakura when she awoke.

The rain from earlier was getting worse, thunder and lightning was heard loudly. Eriol was at Syaoran's home in no time, and was now at his door. A few seconds later when he knocked, the door was answered by Meilin.

"Where is Syaoran, Meilin?"

"In his room, what's wrong?"

"He did something so Saku, that's what's wrong, I went to see her when she paced by me running, and she was crying. She was running from her May. We both know she was here so can you tell me where to go so I can speak with your cousin?"

"Of course Eriol, come on in,"

_I'm coming cleanLet the rain fallLet the rain fallI'm coming..._

After that evening Syaoran was guilty of cheating on Sakura with Madison, and Meilin was too disgusted to stay because of all of his proclamations of loving her. Eriol made sure that he was guilty and had helped Meilin with moving out that evening. Now the next day was still cloudy, but was no longer pouring like the previous evening. Sakura woke up early and Ruby helped her into some new cloths since she still had on her cloths from yesterday(Eriol spelled her cloths dry). That day Sakura spent it with Eriol, which at first she didn't want to do because she felt she was taking away his time, but with enough persuasion Eriol made she stayed the rest of the day to clear her head from yesterday.

_Let the rain fall downAnd wake my dreamsLet it wash awayMy sanity'Cause I want to feel the thunderI want to screamLet the rain fall downI'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

Now Sakura was now getting over her past, with the help of her true friends, her guardians, and Eriol being by her side. It had been a year, but still had some attachments from her past relationship with Li. She was over him, yes, but still had a few stitches that seem to always open up once in a while. After a while, a day usually she would forget about the stitched from her past that needed stitching over again so they could heal themselves.

_Let the rain fall downAnd wake my dreamsLet it wash awayMy sanity'Cause I want to feel the thunderI want to screamLet the rain fall downI'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

Now it's been three years and Sakura is now happy with her new relationship with Eriol. Eriol knew from the beginning that Sakura would need time and waited, but he never suspected that once she healed after a little while later that she would have feelings for him. Now the two were in a relationship that would blossom to become even more as they continue to find out more surprises about each other. Now the Cherry Blossom Star and the Dark Skies are together like they should have been, now with the second chance Eriol was given to be with Sakura, and for Sakura to be with Eriol they are both now truly happy and content.

_Let's go backBack to the beginning_

Well what do you think????????? I'm nervous like heck and not knowing what everyone who reads this is disturbing because I fear that you'll hate it. But I'll get use to it sooner or later so ignore my babbling here. Oh, and please R&R!!!!!!! Bye!!!!!! ;)


End file.
